I need a Title
by Ultimoto The Great
Summary: While trying to stop a psychopath with a hostage from jumping off a building, something horrible happens. Also If someone can make a cover picture for the beginning, thank you. Main characters: Anyone I plan on putting in. Thanks for reading! T because I'm paranoid. Also, the plan I have for this is a long, crazy path. I might never finish this. But I WILL try to.


**HELLO! Its me, Ultimoto The Great, with a new story, this time for Teen Titans. Yep, that's right, you heard me, Teen Titans. I promise that I will make this longer than Hero's Sacrifice and Honor, I promise. Little hint, this is crazy, kinda deep, and maybe my best work yet. Now, if that's the end of my ranting, lets go into the story shall we? **

I almost forgot:

**Bold: Other languages **

Normal: Normal, text, sounds, etc.

_Italics: Other._

* * *

If we zoom in on the image before us, we will see Starfire, nose diving(you will find out why in a bit), off the side of a building, trying to catch a falling Robin(I told you), but lets look back a little bit to see why.

* * *

It was a normal day for the Teen Titans, BB was playing a video game with Cyborg, Raven was reading a book about some ancient necromancers, which coincidentally, was called "The Book of the Fearmancers", but we'll get into that later. there was also Starfire, who was trying to mix some traditional Tamarinain recipes with some Earth ones, lets just say, it actually looked good. But Starfire was thinking something else than the food she was cooking.(A/N: This is where I stop the third person narrative for now, it'll be back though)

"Friends, where is Robin?", Starfire asked.

"I think he's in his room, maybe sleeping late or something.", BB said,He tried to shrug, but Raven used her powers to knock him on the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?".

"Robin _never _sleeps late.", Raven answered, obviously annoyed.

Please friends, Starfire giggled and thought "Those two are fighting like old **daimats"**(married couple)".".

Just then the alarm went off and Robin ran in saying "Titans, go!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

On the way there, there was a sort of conversation. It went along the lines of this

Cyborg: What the situation?

Robin: There's are hostage and a psychopathic person holding the hostage, willing to jump off the tallest building in Jump, the-

Cyborg: "J-J & J company building"

* * *

At the J-J & J building:

"Stop right there!", Robin said as they arrived.

"Ahh, the Titans, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up.", but the villain, who was looking straight at them, his mouth did not move, but neither did the "hostage", who was unbound, and standing with his arms behind his back.

"Umm, dude why are you not tied up?", asked BB.

The man said nothing, but ran towards the end of the building, and jumped.

"Hey!", said Robin as he ran after him. When the man did jump off, he was followed right after by Robin, who turned and fired a bungee like grappling hook at the flag pole and turned back around. The rest of the team went after him too. But the man, turned around from his nose dive, so his back was towards the ground, and held out his hands, which had some type of black, blinking ball in them, and released them from his hands. By the time Robin n figured out what they were, they were so close that he could hear the beeping. He tried to real back the grappling hook, but found it was gone. The round, palm sized balls finally reached him, and by that time, all of the others figured put what it was. Starfire barley had time to say "ROBIN!", before they exploded. She dived after the direction she saw his unconscious body fly to, and that's how we got to where we are now. After feeling like flying down forever, she finally caught his body from hitting the ground by mere seconds. She looked around, but saw no trace of the mysterious man. She flew back to the tower to put Robin in the infirmary room.

* * *

This is the beginning, I will post the next chapter whenever.

Anyways, please review!

Untill next time, this has been, Ultimoto The Great, On fanfiction.


End file.
